A snap-toggle hinge is widely used in opening the door of an article of furniture, able to pivotally turn for more than 90.degree. and to keep the door in tightly closed position in spite of repeated opening or closing movement of the door. And it has to be provided with a powerful spring in order to enable the door to intensely shut up.
There is a kind of snap-toggle hinge patented with the U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,735, wherein a helical spring pushing a protrusion enters a hole, said protrusion including two guiding sliding blocks perpendicular to each other. This hinge often has a disorder that said spring jumps off its position, and a rather complicated structure for manufacturing.